Love is weird
by nessie1001
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human? What if there were others after her? Will Edward admit his love for her? (This is my first story, so please tell me what you think of it and if you want me to continue it)
1. Chapter 1

Bella woke up to the sound of thunder near her at 3am. She had been having trouble sleeping those past few days, worrying too much about her identity. She had just graduated for the 18th time and she was getting sick of it, but it was a price she had to pay since she couldn't get away to another country every few years. Her new family had taken her in when she was 3 years old (for the 9th time). She always felt bad for deceiving people, making them think she was actually a little girl. They had been so nice to her. She actually cared about these people, which didn't happen often with other families that she'd been a part of. Renee, her new mother, was the only one who knew the truth. She had told her a few years back when she asked Bella why she wanted to be alone so much during the full moons. It was impossible to hide the truth from such a sweet lady. Suddenly she heard a knock on her window. When she looked through the blinds, she saw Alice standing outside waiting for her to open the window. She quickly sent a text message to "her mother" telling her that Alice was outside her window and that she didn't have to get scared if she heard a weird noise. She then opened the window and let her best friend of almost 141 years, inside.

"Really? Did it have to take that long to open the damned window?" Bella smiled. Alice was the same impatient girl she had met in Massachusetts in 1873.

"Sorry, had to warn Renee that you were here or Charlie would've woken up and come over to see what's going on."

"I know, I know. Hey, you got something I can change into? I'm freaking soaking wet," she said as she looked around the room, "you changed something in here."

"Yeah, I call it cleaning my room." They both laughed, knowing that Bella was never the organized one. Bella looked for something Alice could change into and told her to change in her closet. After Alice changed, they sat down on Bella's bed and talked about the changes in their life and how Alice's new family was doing. They fell asleep at 7am talking about really meaningless things.

The next morning, Renee woke them up with a knock on the door, "Wake up, sleepyheads! It's already half past eleven!"

Alice "woke up" first, like always, and threw a pillow at Bella's head. "Hey! Wake up, sleeping beauty!"

"Is there gonna be a day when you just let me sleep while you go to the bathroom?" Bella threw the pillow back but missed Alice's head, since she was laughing at the sleepy hybrid. As usual, Bella finally woke up and started making the bed while Alice started brushing her hair and "making herself beautiful". They started planning what to do that day.

"How about if we go out to the mall and look for a snack?" Alice said with a sly grin and hunger in her eyes.

"Alice! You know our agreement! No feeding on my turf." Bella couldn't believe that after all these years Alice would actually suggest such a thing.

"I was just kidding." Alice started laughing. "I just wanted to see that funny angry face you make every time I suggest that."

"Well then, you have a very weird sense of humor." Bella was still feeling annoyed at her comment. They finished prepping themselves and told Renee they were going out, though they were not quite sure to where. As they stepped outside, a group of guys were passing by and stared at them, but the girls ignored them. They were used to that kind of attention. They ended up going to a park near Bella's house. It was hot and dry. Not that they'd actually notice.

"I wonder what Emmett is doing. I haven't seen him in forever." Pauline said.

"I saw him 2 years ago. He was living in Denmark and was still the slut we know and love." Alice started laughing hysterically and Bella joined in. They both knew how much of a manwhore Emmett could be especially without the need of sleep.

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"What are you two bimbos laughing about?!"

They looked back and saw Emmett smiling like an innocent little boy. They ran up to him and hugged him really tight.

"Oh my gosh! Where had you been?! I missed you so much!" Bella was so excited she felt like crying at seeing her "older brother" again.

"You know out and about. Here and there. Etc. Etc." Emmett laughed.

They kept talking all day, since they really didn't have the need to eat. It was getting kinda dark when Bella suggested they go to her house before Charlie had a fit about her being out late on Sunday night. Emmett told them he had to hunt first and Bella reminded him not to in her town or else. They parted ways knowing he would be back soon and went to the house. Renee was waiting for them with bad news.

"Bella, your father is being transferred to Forks and we have to move in two weeks."

"What?! Isn't that kinf of short notice?! I mean, two weeks is not enough to pack things up."

"I know, but don't worry we'll have lots of help" Renee smiled and left them alone.

_This is going to be a long two weeks,_ Bella thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The two weeks passed fast on Bella's point of view, and she couldn't be more relieved. She thought that it was better for her to move with this family, than to have to fake her death, again. However, Alice was not as pleased. She had wished to stay in California longer and enjoy watching famous people stroll and gawk at her non-famous beauty.

"You know you don't have to come with me, right?"

"Yeah," Alice sighed, "but I wanna help you get settled in. Plus, maybe I can finally lay low for a while."

Emmett heard her as he was walking in, "Yeah, like that could happen. Bella, your mom says they're all ready to go to the airport."

"Okey-dokey! Let's go create new experiences!" Bellas jumped up and started humming the wizard of oz while skipping out the door.

"And after 171 years of knowing her… I still think she's weird." Alice laughed and Emmett joined in, both knowing they're best friend wasn't gonna change any time soon. They all piled up in the cab and left for the airport. It took a while to check all their bags in, but when they finally finished, Alice dragged Bella of to the designer stores that were near the airport.

After what seemed like forever, they returned. Emmett got surprised when he saw them without any bags. But Bella explained that the clothes were being sent to her new address directly so that she didn't have to carry them in the plane. He laughed knoeing how much of a shopaholic Alice was. Suddenly, they heard their flight being called to start boarding.

"Well, we better get going then."

Meanwhile in Forks, WA…

"I'm telling you man. If we keep acting like this no one is going to notice us. Especially not girls, well hot girls for that matter." Jacob Black was sitting in the library talking to his bestest friends, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale.

"Speak for yourself! Edward's been having girls behind him since we moved here." Jasper was already tired of hearing the same old things over and over. He just wanted the dog to shut up! Edward just ignored the other twos bickering and kept concentrating on his book. He was used to it. Jacob would always complain about them not getting noticed by hot girls and Jasper would point out Edward's "fan club", as he liked to call Jessica and Rosalie. Truth was Edward was tired of being the popular guy, so he decided this time to lay low and act as the class nerd. But no matter how polite or impolite he was, they just never left him alone. It was like he was a magnet for annoying people. Little did he know his luck was about to change.

The next day was Bella, Emmett and Alice's first day in school. They had already organized their room. It was decided that Alice would stay with Bella until they graduated. Emmett came up with the perfect story. Alice and Emmett were siblings and their parents died in a car crash and Bella's parents took them in since they were Bella's childhood friends. It was perfect. They even got the birth certificates and transcripts to "prove it" if anyone doubted it. So, as usual, Alice woke Bella up with an outfit already picked out for her.

"Is there a day when I can choose my own clothing while you live with me?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't that she didn't like the clothes that Alice chose, rather it was that she didn't like feeling like a kid.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Alice smiled.

"Come on! We'll be late!" Emmett yelled on the other side of the door.

"We're coming! Geez! Go wrestle a bear or something!"

"Not funny, Alice!" Emmett yelled, but he left them to get ready.

Bella did her morning ritual and then put on the outfit that Alice had picked out. It was a blue blouse with tight fitting light blue jeans and black stilettos. Naturally, Alice wore a dress with designer sandals that fit her body perfectly. Then, they went downstairs for Bella to eat breakfast. Charlie had already left for work and Rennee had left on a job search, so Alice and Emmett were relieved that they didn't have to pretend to eat like a normal human. After Bella finished, they took a brand new Jeep that Emmett had bought the day before after they got off of the plane.

"This is really cozy you know" Bella commented and started slumping into the back seat getting more comfortable. Finally they arrived at the school, and of course everyone started staring wondering who the new kids were. They went to the front office and introduced themselves. The secretary took a while but finally she found their schedules and gave it to them.

"I have English first and then Math" Alice commented.

"Looks like we have English together and you have Gym with Emmett and me."

"Yeah, and we have U.S. history together, Bells." Emmett was glad that he had at least two classes with his favorite girls. It made him happy that he could share how his day was going with them, since he had been alone for decades. The bell rang which indicated that they should start heading to class.

"Welp… See you later, Em. Come on, Ali, let's go suffer!" Bella laughed as she said the last part. She didn't look where she was going when she accidentally bumped someone. She looked up to apologize but found that she couldn't speak. She was mesmerized by the most beautiful golden eyes that were staring at her back.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I wasn't looking at where I was going. You must be new. I've never seen you around before. My name is Edward."

Bella snapped out of her daze just in time to answer him. "Yeah, I'm Bella and this is my friend Alice."

"Hi! Very nice to meet you." Alice smirked knwing that her friend had the hots for this guy

"Pleasure. I must be going now. See you around." Edward left in a hurry before they could catch on to what he was.

"Ooohh! Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-"

"Shut up, Alice! Let's just got to class." Bella stomped off with Alice following behind laughing loudly and receiving stares from the other students.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this took so long! :/ Too much college work to do. But i promise to upload soon, hopefully by Monday. Tell me what you think guys! :)**

The day could not pass any slower, and Edward couldn't stop thinking about the new girl, Bella. Her eyes were what captivated him the most; they were a dark red, almost like the color of blood, but with tiny yellow flakes and it intrigued him. He knew she was different like him, but he couldn't figure out what she was. She was a mystery to him. No one had ever had that kind of influence over him. She consumed every single thought in his mind; no matter what he tried to think of, she popped into his head. It amazed him so that a single meeting could make her the center of his thoughts. Her eyes, her pale skin, her long brown hair. The very essence of her filled him with a great curiosity. He got so curious that he started to search people's minds for her. Though that may not have been the best of his ideas, since all he could hear was the teenage boys' thought towards her, which were not very gentlemanly to say the least. It actually infuriated him to hear such thoughts. As soon as he felt Jasper's calm waves take over him, he was glad that he had the class with his brother since he knew that he would've done something stupid if he didn't calm down.

_What's got you like that?_ Jasper asked him in his thoughts, his face showed worry for his brother.

Edward shook his head telling him with his eyes that he would tell him later. The bell rang and finally it was time for lunch. They were both the last ones to leave the classroom. Suddenly, Jasper became alert and rigid. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes revealing a cold stare to right. When Edward looked, he saw Bella and her friend Alice greeting a tall, muscular, dark haired boy. That's when he noticed what was wrong… They were both vampires! How could he not have noticed it in Bella's friend when he interacted with them?! What was worse, they had crimson eyes, which meant they were not vegetarian, as Carlisle had liked to put it. Jasper was already heading their way with destruction in his eyes. Edward ran at human speed towards him and out a hand on his shoulder to stop him. His brother looked back at him with question is his eyes.

"Edward, they shouldn't be here!" he whispered. "They should be banned immediately!"

"Let me handle it. Maybe they're just passing through."

With that Edward headed towards the group with new found determination to confront all of them. As soon as he reached them, the guy turned around and looked at him with a menacing glare. Edward knew that kind of glare and he knew it well; it was meant to ward off unwanted people from family, which meant he was protective.

"Edward! So nice of you to join us!" Alice gave the boy a look and he backed off.

"Seeing as no one here really needs to eat, why don't you join us outside?" Edward asked with great politeness never taking his eyes from Bella.

"Actually, Bella here-"

"Is not hungry and would love to join you boys outside" she said glaring at Jasper.

They all went outside and walked to the tiny forest near the school. Once out of sight, Jasper took a defensive stance as did Bella and Emmett.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Edward and Alice both asked with incredulous looks on their faces.

"So we meet again, Major Whitlock." Bella was glaring intently at Jasper, while Emmett started taking an a pouncing stance.

"What?!"

"Isabella and I had met many years ago." Jasper showed Edward his memories of the Isabella he had met during the Newborn Wars. Jasper was with Maria's army training them, when cloaked figures started approaching them. Edward recognized them immediately, the Volturi. Jane was the first one to uncover herself, followed by Alec and Demitri. The other person joining them lifted their head but didn't uncover him or herself. He saw Jane explaining why they were there and the newborns attacking, but dying immediately. The other Volturi member walked up to Jasper, ignoring the massacre occurring around. Finally, she uncovered herself. Edward couldn't believe it. Bella…

**Sorry it's short! Please review! It would help me a lot to write more and faster. :)**


End file.
